The present invention relates to the packaging of articles for shipment and storage and, more specifically, to the bundling and packaging of elongate tubing products.
Tubing products and other elongate structures are often shipped in bundles because their size and shape makes them difficult to ship and store individually. Commonly, a combination of stock lumber and metal bands are used to arrange and secure a number of individual articles in a single bundle. The lumber is utilized to enable stacking and movement of the bundles and the metal bands are used to secure the products in the bundle. Unfortunately, irregularities in the lumber used for packaging can make it unreliable and difficult to work with. Indeed, it is typically necessary to discard a significant amount of lumber because it is unfit for bundling the product. According to one finding of the present invention, it has been noted by the present inventors that lumber products carry dirt, oils, and surface irregularities that often degrade and damage the articles to be bundled. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved scheme for bundling, storing and shipping articles, particularly elongate articles like tubes, rods, poles, beams, etc.